Cartoon Network and Disney XD's Civil War
by Electivecross02
Summary: Cast Captain America-Steven Universe Iron Man-Finn War Machine-Bobert (Amazing World of Gum-ball) Black Widow-Star Butterfly Hawkeyes-Marco Diaz Bucky-Gumball Falcon-Mordecai Scarlet Witch-Mabel Pines Vision-Beemo Ant-Man-Rigby Black Panther-Skips Spiderman-Ben 10 Crossbones-Jasper General Ross-Ford Pines
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The middle of the City. Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Mabel Pines, and Mordecai the blue jay were on a mission. Mabel and Star were sitting at a cafe, at different tables. Steven was in a building looking out of the window. Mordecai was on a roof of  
another building. They communicated via earpiece.

Steven: "See anything yet?"

Mordecai: "Got nothing. We sure she's headed this way?"

Star: "Based on where she was last spotted, this is the only spot she could go."

Steven: "Let's stay focused. This is the best lead we've had on Jasper in six months."

Mordecai: "Well if she sees you coming she won't run. She kind of hates you."

Steven: "Yeah I gathered that last time she and I talked."

Mabel: "I see garbage truck coming down. There's not a garbage dump anywhere the direction its going."

Mordecai: "I'll take a look."

Mordecai activated a pair of goggles, and scanned the garbage truck.

Mordecai: "It's at max weight, and the driver's armed."

Steven: "It's a battering ram."

Star: "To what?"

The garbage truck drove past the cafe, driving towards an institute for infectious diseases.

Mabel: "The institute for infectious diseases!"

The garbage truck smashed through the gate, and the back opened. Out of it came multiple soldiers and a massive woman with orange skin and a gem in her nose. This was Jasper.

Jasper: "Move out and clear the building. Find the biohazard."

The soldiers fired gas grenades into the building, poisoning and killing those inside.

Steven: "We gotta move."

Mabel and Star jumped up and ran towards the building. Mordecai jumped off the building and activated a flight-wing pack. He flew out and over to the building.

Three soldiers were outside the building while the rest moved in with Jasper. Steven appeared from the sky smashing a soldier into the ground with his shield. He threw his shield, knocking out the other soldier, than ran over and drop kicked the other  
one into the wall.

Steven: "I have seven hostiles out."

Mordecai flew to two soldeirs on the roof of a nearby building, clothes-lining them both off the roof.

Mordecai: "5."

Mabel floated downwards to the outside of the building., using telekinetic powers defined by red energy streams. She grabbed a soldier with these powers, and threw him into the air. Mordecai came down and took him out with the wing of his flight pack.

Mabel: "Four."

Steven: "Mabel. Get me into the building. I'll clear it out."

Mabel: "What about the gas?"

Steven: "Vent it out."

Mabel used her powers to throw Steven into the window. He crashed through it with his shield throwing it into the wall, bouncing it into the back of a soldier's head. He caught it, tripping up a soldier at his side with it. He ran to the side and kicked  
another soldier into the wall with incredible kept his breath held to avoid inhaling the gas. Mabel began using her powers to vent out the gas from the building. Jasper walked out and noticed the gas being moved with red energy.

Jasper: "They're here."

Jasper and the soldiers ran to the truck.

Mabel: "I can't get the ones running to the truck!"

Star: "I'm on it."

Star ran to the truck. She fired off an energy blast from her wand, taking out a soldier. She vaulted over him, kicking the soldier behind him. She performed a sweep kick on another one, then jumped on top of another clotheslining him into the ground.  
Jasper grabbed Star by her shirt and hoisted her into the air. She fired magical attacks into Jasper's stomach multiple times. Jasper was unfazed.

Jasper: "Sorry, Mewnite. You're magic doesn't work on Quartz soldiers like me."

Jasper dropped her into the truck. She pulled out a diamond shaped device and twisted the top half turning it red.

Jasper: "Boom."

She threw the device inside as it started rapidly beeping.

Star: "Rainbow shield!"

Star placed a shield over herself. The device exploded. She got blown out the back of the truck, but her shield kept her protected.

Steven: "Star! You alright?"

Star: "I'm alright! Find Jasper and get the vial!"

Jasper and a group of four soldiers went into a farmer's market. Jasper gave the vial to one of the soldiers.

Jasper: "Split up and get this out of here!"

Soldier: "Where are you going to meet us?"

Jasper: "Not gonna."

Jasper summoned a crash helmet from the gem in her nose.

Mordecai flew over the farmer's market.

Mordecai: "I count three. No. Four. They're splitting up."

Star: "I'll get the ones on the left."

Steven: "I'll get the ones on the right."

The two split off. Steven noticed a backpack of ammo and armor on the ground.

Steven: "They ditched their gear. It's a shell game, one of them has the biohazard."

Another gem bomb attached to his shield. He quickly threw it into the air as it exploded above the crowd. Jasper came behind him and smashed into his back with her crash helmet. Steven struggled to stand.

Jasper: "It's been a long time, hasn't it Rose? I've been waiting for this!"

Steven summoned another shield to block her helmet strike.

Mordecai flew over head and flew into two of the soldiers smashing them both into a wall. He checked them both.

Mordecai: "Star! Yours have the vial!"

Star was chasing after two of the soldiers. She fired a beam from her wand, that knocked out one of them. The other one revealed he had the vial.

Soldier: "Drop the wand, or I drop this."

The other soldier held her at gunpoint after standing up.

Soldier: "Drop it now!"

Mordecai flew behind them and fired at both of them with a pair of submachine guns, taking them out. Star grabbed the vial before it hit the ground.

Star: "Thanks for the assist."

Mordecai: "You're welcome."

Star: "Where's Steven?"

Steven was taking on Jasper. Jasper backhanded Steven into a wall. He grabbed her fist with one hand and grabbed her other fist with the other hand.

Steven: "Thought you hated humans. When did you start working with them?"

Jasper: "I hate it just as much as any other gem, but I'd do anything to take you down at this point!"

Jasper tried to head butt him, but he released both fists and ducked down, sweep kicking her, causing her to fall on her knees. He summoned two shields from his gemstone, and smashed both sides of her helmet with them. He repeatedly hit her helmet, until  
it cracked off.

Jasper: "You've gotten stronger. I like that."

Steven: "I'm taking you in."

Jasper: "No. I'm taking you down with me."

Jasper triggered her last gem weapon, planning to bomb the both of them. Just as she exploded, Mabel tried to collect the explosion in one place. Steven quickly placed a powerful bubble around Jasper's body. Mabel threw the bubble into the air, but it  
failed, causing an explosion that blew the side off of a building, killing the innocent workers inside.

Steven: "Oh no."

Mabel: "What did I do?"

Steven: "Mordecai. I need a rescue on the building near my position. Search for...survivors."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn the human. He was inside a darkened room. He had a powerful sword of pure energy that he had procured. A robot appeared behind him. It was 9 feet tall with gatling guns for arms and treadmill legs. He leapt into the air to dodge the gatling guns. He had leapt higher than usual, stabbing the robot in the head. He fired an energy blast into another robot's head, taking it out. He jumped down and cut one leg off of a robot, causing it to fall down. He cut the gun off its arm, and grabbing it, and shredding the other robots apart. Princess Bubblegum walked into the room, causing it to light up and the robots to return to their original starting positions.

Princess Bubblegum: "Nice moves."

Finn: "Thanks. These new bionic implants are really working well."

Princess Bubblegum: "That's good."

Finn: "What do you need?"

Princess Bubblegum: "Ford wants to see you."

Finn: "Why me?"

Princess Bubblegum: "Not just you. Everyone. Steven, Star, Mabel, Bobert, Mordecai, Beemo, and you."

Finn: "What's the reason?"

Princess Bubblegum: "There's been an incident. Steven and some of his team were trying to apprehend Jasper, but it ended in over a dozen deaths. They're calling everybody in to discuss some new rules."

A couple hours later, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Mabel Pines, Mordecai, Beemo, Finn, and Bobert were in a conference room, with Ford in front of the conference table next to a monitor.

Ford: "Welcome everyone. I know you might be wondering why you're here."

Bobert: "I believe specifications were "New Rules".

Ford: "Yes. 4 years ago, Vilgax attacked our dimensions. His invasion created a permanent tether between multiple realities. Despite our best efforts, we were never able to close the rifts. Instead, we permanently conglomerated our worlds, using the rifts to travel to and from our realities. In response to this, we formed the UDC. United Dimensions Council. I'm one of the representatives."

Star Butterfly: "We already know this stuff."

Ford: "Right. While many people see you as heroes, some would actually prefer the word, 'Vigilantes.'

Beemo: "What word would you use?"

Ford: "Peacekeepers. I understand how much you provide for our worlds, but unfortunately, many don't agree."

Ford turned on the monitor.

Ford: "Ooo."

The monitor showed Finn, Jake the dog, Steven, Garnet, Star, and Marco Diaz battling aliens in the land of Ooo. The screen was marked "Vilgax Invasion."

Ford: "Elmore."

The monitor showed Steven and Mordecai battling enemy soldiers in the city of Elmore. The screen was marked "Jasper attack."

Ford: "Gravity Falls."

When Ford said this, there was insecurity in his voice, as it was during the battle in Gravity falls, his great nephew, Dipper Pines was killed. The battle showed Steven, Garnet, Finn, Jake, Star, Marco, Beemo, Mabel and Dipper battling demons on a floating Gravity Falls. The screen was marked, "Bill Cipher Offensive." Dipper was using a form of super speed, while Beemo was upgraded with a flight pack and a side mounted laser weapon.

Ford: "The City."

The monitor showed the aftermath of the battle earlier. Mabel tried to look away.

Steven: "Ok. That's enough. Turn it off."

Ford turned off the monitor.

Ford: "I'm sorry. Fortunately, there is a way for people to look at you more favorably."

Ford pulled out a large booklet, marked Dimensional Accords. He began handing out copies of it to everyone as he explained them.

Ford: "The Dimensional Accords. These will pass a law that requires your groups activities to be under full surveillance of the Council. You will no longer be your own entity, but rather soldiers for the Council."

Steven: "You want us to give up our control of our group?"

Ford: "Not me. You have 3 days to sign on to these accords. That's when their ratified in Elmore."

Star: "What if we come to a decision they don't like?"

Ford: "Then they'll brand you as criminals, or you retire."

The group were in a resting room, arguing about the accords.

Mordecai: "We can't sign on to these. It was our freedom from government that helped us save the day so many times."

Bobert: "You speak of going against the UDC. They have the power to have you arrested on sight. Maybe worse."

Mordecai: "Of course you would go with them. You're a robot, you'll do whatever they program you to do."

Bobert: "This comes from my own calculations."

Beemo: "I have an idea of why this is happening. In the past, much destruction occurs when we engage. Our involvement invites challengers, who want to test our strength. Even when we win, it's not a great win. Lives are lost. I think signing the accords, will reduce loss of life."

Mordecai: "What about you, Finn? You haven't said anything in a while."

Steven: "He's already made up his mind."

Finn: "I'm signing on."

Steven: "Why?"

Finn: "Gravity Falls. I summoned Bill Cipher. He tried to destroy the world. We beat him, but so many people were killed. I have to sign on to the accords. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes "

Steven: "Finn. I get it. You trying to make up for what happened in Gravity Falls, and I support you one hundred percent. We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

Star: "Finn is right. We've made some very public mistakes. Even if we sign away our separation, we still are in control of our own actions."

Finn: "You agreed with me."

Star: "I wish I could take that back."

Finn: "Too late. You said it. You're on my side."

Steven: "We'll talk more about this later. I gotta meet somebody for lunch."

Steven was in a coffee shop. A red female robin named Margaret served him a cup of coffee.

Margaret: "Anything else I can get you Steven?"

Steven: "I think I'll have a donut."

Margaret: "Sure thing."

Steven: "Thanks, Margaret."

Steven's friend from Beach City, Connie, walked into the coffee shop.

Connie: "Hi Steven!"

Steven: "Hey, Connie."

Connie: "How have things been for you?"

Steven: "Can I ask you something?"

Connie: "Sure."

Steven: "Have you ever had a time in your life, where you had to make a choice? But everyone was telling you to make a choice you didn't want to make?"

Connie: "Yeah. I wanted to hang out with you more often, but my parents were against it. I stood by what I wanted and supported what I believe in. Now look where we are."

Steven gave Connie a hug.

Steven: "That's all I needed to hear."

Beemo was in the resting area cooking a stew. Mabel smelled the stew and walked into the room.

Beemo: "Hello, Mabel. I made you a stew!"

Mabel: "It's for me? Thank you."

Beemo: "With all that's going on, I thought this would make you feel better."

Mabel grabbed a spoon and tried it.

Mabel: "Tasty. Thanks Beemo. I can't have any right now, I'm going to see my friends. We're checking out Beach City."

Beemo: "Uh. You can't do that."

Beemo ran in front of her.

Mabel: "Why aren't you letting me leave?"

Beemo: "Finn thought you should stay here, until the incident blows over."

Mabel: "You're not gonna let me leave?"

Beemo: "It's for your protection."

Mabel: "Aw, man."

3 days later, a press conference was held in the city of Elmore. Inside, Star was wearing a professional business suit. Skipps approached her.

Skipps: "Star Butterfly."

Star: "Hi! You must be Skipps."

Skipps: "That would be me."

Star: "Politics seem to suit you well."

Skipps: "Yeah. Knowledge of everything in the universe can be usually helpful."

Many members of the council began the discussion.

Council member: "As you know, we are here to ratify the Dimensional Accords."

Council member 2: "Is it really surprising that the most powerful people in the universe would be a center of controversy?"

Council member 3: "We as a population in these worlds have been looking for saviors. And now that we have them, we can't figure out if they're good or not?"

Council member 4: "We're talking about enhanced beings who would challenge our own sense of priority in the universe."

Council member: "Human beings have a horrible track record of following people with great power and no restraints."

Council member 5: "Lack of restraint and power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts. This takes that and gets rid of what would be their downfall."

Council member 3: "They're just kids, first of all. Second of all, they're just kids trying to do the right thing. We cannot criticize for their correct decisions."

Council member 4: "The world has asked what they can do, but nobody asks what they should do."

During this conversation, Skipps noticed a news van outside the building. Two people looked in the back, then yelled to everybody before running from it.

Skipps: "Everybody get down!"

The news van exploded, killing most of the council members. Star managed to erect a shield over herself in time, keeping her safe. Skipps was injured, but he was alive. He looked around as ash and soot covered the bodies of those that lie around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Star was outside the destroyed building with Skipps. Medical authorities were rushing to the scene. Star received a call from Steven.

Star: "Steven. Hi."

Steven: "I saw the news report. What's going on?"

Star: "Someone planted a bomb. At least 14 dead."

Steven: "You have any idea who could've done this?"

Star: "Reports identified a kid named Gumball Waterson near the scene. Everyone's looking for him."

Steven: "Blue cat kid?"

Star: "Yeah. Why?"

Steven: "I saved him a while ago in Elmore. He and I became good friends after the fact. He's not a criminal or a soldier. If he's been framed, I'd hate for him to be wrongly convicted."

Star: "Steven. I know what he means to you. But you need to stay out of this, or you'll make things worse."

Steven: "How? Are you saying you'll arrest me?"

Star: "I'm just saying don't try and get involved ok? Take care of yourself."

Steven walked into the coffee shop again. Mordecai was there.

Mordecai: "She tell you to stay out of it?"

Steven: "Yep."

Mordecai: "I know what this means to you. But I want to make sure we consider all our options. Because people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me too."

Connie walked into the shop with a folder.

Connie: "Here's everything my group has on where Gumball is. You need to hurry. Kid or not, they don't plan on taking him in alive."

Gumball Waterson was sitting in his room. Typing on the computer. His baby sister, Anais walked into the room.

Anais: "Gumball. There's something on TV you're gonna want to see."

Gumball walked down the stairs with his sister. He saw a breaking news report on the TV

Reporter: "...convicted of the bombing was one Gumball Waterson, spotted fleeing the scene shortly after the explosion."

Gumball: "What?!"

Reporter: "Authorities and special forces are on their way to his home apprehend him now."

Soldiers kicked down the door.

Gumball: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Steven jumped from the stairs, smashing away the soldiers with his shield.

Gumball: "Steven? How did you get in here?"

Steven: "You left the window in your room open. Come on, we have to get out of here."

Anais: "What about us?"

Steven: "They're not after you. I'll bring him back safely."

Steven and Gumball ran out of the building. More soldiers were in pursuit.

Steven: "Mordecai? Got eyes on them?"

Mordecai was in the air.

Mordecai: "Right behind you. I count 10 in pursuit."

Steven: "Gumball, you need to run ahead. I'll get them off of you."

Gumball: "Where do I go?"

Steven: "Stick to the rooftops."

Gumball: "Got it."

Gumball ran into a building and up to the roof, jumping from roof to roof.

Steven was taking on the soldiers, tripping them up with sweep kicks and sweep attacks with his shield.

Gumball jumped to another roof running across the building. A shadow came over him as he ran. Somebody landed in front of him. It was Skips.

Gumball: "You're Skips!"

Skips: "Don't fight, kid. Just come quietly."

Something caused Gumball's body to expand as his muscles and upper body grew. He swung a punch that caused Skips to hit the ground. Gumball ran and jumped from the roof bouncing wall to wall before landing on the ground safely. Skips landed right behind him. Gumball ran and Skips chased him down.

Steven was on the roofs behind Gumball.

Mordecai: "I got eyes on. Is that Skips chasing him?"

Steven: "I'm more concerned with what happened to Gumball. Stay on me. I'm following."

The chase took them rooftop to rooftop. Gumball grabbed a fire hose from one of the roofs and used it to jump into a window of the building he was on. He ran down the stairs and out the door into the road. Skips slid down the gutter on the side. Steven jumped down behind him encasing himself in a bubble before hitting the ground. The chase continued on to the street until the three were surrounded by police cars. Mordecai landed next to them and all four put their hands in the air. Bobert flew in with jet feet from the sky and landed in front of them.

Bobert: "Congratulations, Steven. You are a criminal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Skips, Steven, and Mordecai were in a truck en route to a facility. Gumball was locked up in a truck behind them.

Mordecai: "What were you doing, Skips?"

Skips: "He's just a kid. I was trying to bring him in without lethal force. Whatever caused him to get so strong is beyond me."

The truck arrived at the facility. Star was waiting with Ford.

Ford: "Steven. Skips. Mordecai. I'm sorry things turned out this way."

Steven: "What's going to happen to Gumball?"

Ford: "He'll be fine. He's just going to a separate chamber here where we can monitor him."

The group was walking through the halls.

Ford: "To be clear, the three of you aren't going in cells. You get offices that you stay in, unless you're asked to leave."

Star talked to Steven.

Star: "For the record, this is what I meant by 'making things worse'."

Steven: "Well, he's alive. That's what matters."

Star: "Let's hope it was worth it."

Finn was in one of the offices.

Finn: "Steven? What did you do to end up here? I'm kidding. I know what happened."

Steven walked into the office with Finn.

Steven: "How are things with you?"

Finn: "Good. Listen, Steven. I know that he's your friend. But..."

Steven: "I'm sorry, Finn. If I see a situation pointed South, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could."

Finn: "No you don't."

Steven: "No. I don't. Sometimes..."

Finn: "Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't want to see you gone."

Steven picked up a copy of the accords on the desk.

Steven: "Maybe it is possible for us to come to an agreement. There would have to be conditions."

Finn: "Of course. Conditions. Anything we can do to balance it out."

Steven: "Who else signed on?"

Finn: "Beemo, Bobert, and Star."

Steven: "Mabel?"

Finn: "She's in her room with Beemo."

Steven: "You didn't. Finn. Come on."

Finn: "There's plenty of food, water, a tv. There's worse ways to protect..."

Steven: "Protect? That's what it is?

Finn: "Just give me a break!"

Steven: "Sorry. I'm not signing on, conditions or not."

He left and walked into his personal office. Connie was waiting inside.

Connie: "Sorry it had to go down like this."

Steven: "It's better him be alive and we find the real guy, then him be wrongly convicted."

Gumball was locked in a small glass box. His muscles were still expanded immensely. He thought to himself.

Gumball: "Must've accidentally eaten dad's supplements again."

A doctor walked into the room. He spoke in a distinict russian accent.

Doctor: "Hello there, Gumball Waterson."

Gumball: "Hi."

Doctor: "Do you know where you are?"

Gumball: "Jail. Whatever you think, I didn't kill those people."

Doctor: "We are on the same side here, Mr. Waterson."

Everyone was watching the interview on a tv screen fed footage through a camera. Mordecai was in Steven's office with Steven and Connie.

Steven: "If Gumball didn't do it, then whoever did it wanted him captured. Why?"

Connie: "If you blow up a building, and are spotted, lots of people are gonna be looking for you."

Mordecai: "So whoever framed him, dressed up as him, and walked by to be spotted, so everyone would look for him. But he'd have no way of knowing where we'd put him."

Steven: "Unless...oh no."

A sudden surge of power hit the building. Everything went dark.

Gumball: "What's going on? Why'd the power go out?"

Doctor: "Everything will be just fine. Now, let's talk about your school."

Gumball: "My school? What's so important about my school?"

Doctor: "You don't know, but the Winter Soldier will know."

Gumball: "Who?"

He pulled out a red booklet.

Doctor: "Trigger words. Programmed into your mind many years ago. Any secrets in your mind come forth at the speaking of these words."

He began reading from the booklet.

Doctor: "Strastnoye, zhelaniye, rzhavyye, Semnadtsat', rassvet, Plita 9, Myagkoserdechnyy, Vozvrashcheniye domoy, Odin, Gruzovoy avtomobil'."

As he spoke these words Gumball tried to tear himself from his restraints. When the words were finished, the Doctor unlocked his cell and unlocked his restraints.

Doctor: "Hello, soldier."

Gumball: "Ready to comply."

Doctor: "Mission report. December 16, 1991."

Steven and Mordecai walked into the room. Steven found the doctor on the ground.

Steven: "Hey. Are you Ok? What happened?"

Doctor: "I'm fine. Everything is falling into place."

Mordecai pinned him to the wall.

Steven: "Who are you and what do you want?"

Doctor: "My name is Zemo. I want to see an empire fall."

Gumball came from behind, swinging a punch that Steven dodged.

Steven: "Gumball it's me! What are you doing?!"

Steven continued to dodge Gumball's attacks that caused them to go out of the room. Mordecai went after the escaping Zemo, but he was long gone in a crowd of evacuating people.

Gumball continued his barrage. He grabbed then threw Steven through an elevator shaft and made his way into the main building.

Finn and Star were rushing to try to aprehend Gumball.

Star: "Tell me you brought a sword or something."

Finn: "Or something."

He pressed two fingers to his ear.

Finn: "NEPTR?"

Finn contacted his robotic companion NEPTR, now connected to him via chip indented in his bionics.

NEPTR: "NEPTR is here, Creator."

Finn: "Can we try out that new exoskeleton feature on these implants?"

NEPTR: "Bionics have not finished preparation of exoskeleton features. Only left hand device is ready."

Finn: "That's better than nothing I guess."

Gumball was in the food court, taking on guards armed with batons. His muscular body deflected damage from the batons. He smashed them across the building, throwing them into walls at his side. Finn, hiding behind a wall, tapped his wrist, activating his bionic exoskeleton, creating a mechanical glove over his left hand. He aimed his wrist at Gumball, creating a sonic blast that stunned him. Star ran forward from the other direction and tripped him up with a sweep kick. She pulled out her wand and fired an energy blast. He jumped to side, dodging it, and grabbing her by the neck. Connie quickly approached and kicked him in the back. Star fired an energy blast into his chest, causing him to drop her. They both attacked him. He dodged Connie's coming hook and blocked Star's punch. He kneed Connie in the stomach and used his non-blocking hand to punch away Star. Finn came behind, and hit him with his armored hand. He punched at Finn, only getting his punch blocked by Finn's robot hand. He backhanded Finn away with the other hand. He ran up the stairs and arrived on the roof, finding a helicopter. He opened the door and got inside. Steven burst through the door to the roof and saw Gumball taking off. He ran to the helicopter, grabbing one of its landing skids. He grabbed onto a pole attached at the end of the landing pad, and using his magic-enhanced strength, tried to pull them together, keeping Gumball from escaping. Gumball swerved the helicopter, causing it to hit the landing pad. It fell into the river below with the two of them together.

Several minutes later, Steven burst from the water with Gumball held, swimming to shore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mordecai: "Hey, Steven!"

Steven and Mordecai had brought Gumball to an old warehouse. Gumball was cuffed to a pipe, and had just woken up.

Steven: "Gumball. Do you remember anything?"

Gumball: "Yeah. He just said some trigger words, now everything's coming back."

Steven: "About what? That doctor murdered 26 people just to get 5 minutes with you. It was clearly something dangerous."

Gumball: "He wanted to know about the Winter Soldier program."

Steven: "Winter Soldier? They scrapped that project and it was shut down by the government."

Gumball: "That's what everyone thought. Every so often, a new set of children is programmed to hold the information, and only by saying a set of trigger words, can the information be accessed. That guy had the trigger words specifically for me. He wanted to know about my school."

Mordecai: "Why you're school?"

Gumball: "All the kids they chose for the program are at my school. All the trigger words are stored under the school."

Mordecai and Steven talked.

Mordecai: "This would've been a lot easier a week ago."

Steven: "If we call Finn."

Mordecai: "He won't believe us."

Steven: "If he does..."

Mordecai: "Who knows if the accords will even let him help."

Steven: "We're on our own."

Mordecai: "Maybe not. I know a guy."

Finn and Star were at the facility was recovering from Gumball's rampage.

Finn: "Do you have any idea where the three of them went?"

Star: "Nope. Everyone's looking for him. I talked to Ford. UDC's only giving us 36 hours to find them, and quite frankly we're a little short handed. But I got an idea."

Finn: "So do I. Where's yours?"

Star: "Downstairs. Where's yours?"

Finn: "Belwood."

The city of Belwood. It was abuzz and going about its average day. A 10 year old boy with brown hair, green eyes, a white and black shirt, baggy green pants, and black and white tennis shoes. He walked into the door and his mom's voice greeted him.

Mom: "Hi honey. How was your day?"

Kid: "So so. Nothing really that new hap...pened."

The kid found his mom sitting on the couch with Finn.

Finn: "Mr. Tennyson."

Kid: "Hey. I-I'm Ben."

Finn: "I'm going around hand-picking candidates for a little project. Do you mind if I talk to him alone?"

Ben's mom: "Yeah sure. He'll show you to his room."

Ben took Finn to his room and shut the door.

Ben: "I know who you are. I watch you save the world on a regular basis on TV. What do you want with me?"

Finn: "To answer your question with a question..."

Finn pulled out a device, and a hologram video played from it, showing different alien creatures battling crooks.

Finn: "This is you right?"

Ben: "That's all some other guys. You know aliens. Come to earth, they fight people."

Finn: "That's what I thought too, but they all have one thing in common."

He pulled up a picture of a symbol.

Finn: "The same symbol that's on that fancy watch of yours."

He pointed to a black and green watch attached to Ben's wrist.

Ben: "It's called the Omnitrix. I can turn into 10 different aliens, but only one at a time for a little time."

Finn: "You haven't figured out how to stay in alien mode and switch around to any alien at that moment?"

Ben: "I did once, but I lost it and I don't know how to do it again."

Finn: "NEPTR scan the Omnitrix."

The glove from earlier activated and scanned Ben's Omnitrix.

NEPTR: "Inner workings analyzed. Combination for master control has been found."

The glove activated a set of metallic tongs. Ben held out his Omnitrix, and the tongs rapidly turned the top of the watch, causing it's green parts to glow.

Ben: "It's working."

Finn: "Now the reason I wanted to talk to you, the real reason, was because I want you to join my team."

Ben: "Seriously?!"

Finn: "As far as your mom knows, this is all a little field trip, but as far as you know, you're helping me bring in some rebelling friends of mine."

Ben: "I'm in."

Mabel and Beemo were waiting in her room. An explosion happened near by the building.

Mabel: "What was that?"

Beemo: "Wait here. I'll check it out."

Beemo changed his density and phased through the wall. Mabel heard the wood creek behind her. She used her powers and threw a knife behind her. Her intruder ducked the knife as it hit the wall behind him. He was a skinny mexican kid with a red hoody, jeans and converse.

Mabel: "Marco? What are you doing here? I thought you quit?"

Marco: "Steven called me in. I wanted to help in any way I could."

Marco took out two devices and threw them into two walls next to each other. They stuck to the walls, and prepared.

Marco took Mabel by the hand and tried to usher her out the door, but Beemo returned.

Beemo: "Marco Diaz."

Marco: "Beemo. I thought you'd be distracted by my explosion longer than that."

Beemo: "There are other things happening you don't understand."

Marco: "I left for 1 month, and already we're trying to kill each other."

Beemo: "I cannot allow you to leave."

Beemo floated towards them, but Marco's devices activated, creating an electric surge that stopped him in his tracks.

Marco: "Let's go. We gotta move."

Mabel stayed put.

Marco: "The way out's this way."

Mabel: "I've caused everyone enough trouble."

Marco: "Mabel. I know what happened. It wasn't your fault. Even if you think it was, now's your chance to make up for it. Crap!"

Beemo activated his shoulder gun, destroying both the devices with a laser beam. He flew forward and slammed his body into Marco's chest. He fell back, quickly recovered and tried to attack Beemo, but Beemo floated different directions to dodge his punches, flying behind him and grabbing him in a head lock.

Beemo: "You cannot beat me."

Marco: "I can't, but she can."

Mabel started using her powers.

Mabel: "Let him go, Beemo."

Beemo: "I cannot do that."

Mabel started forcing Beemo into the ground.

Beemo: "Don't do this. Or they'll never stop being afraid."

Mabel: "It doesn't matter what they do. Only what I do."

She forced Beemo through multiple floors, slamming him to the bottom.

Marco: "Thanks. Come on. We got one more stop to make."

Steven, Mordecai, and Gumball had driven to a meeting point under a bridge. Connie met up with them under the bridge. Steven got out of the car to meet her while Mordecai and Gumball waited in the car.

Connie: "You made it. I got your gear right here."

She opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a change of clothes for Steven and Mordecai's flight pack.

Steven: "Thank you, Connie."

Connie: "You're welcome."

The two of them looked deeply into each other's eyes, and shared a deep, passionate kiss. After finishing...

Connie: "I should get back."

Steven: "Be safe."

Connie: "Same to you."

Connie gave Steven the gear, then drove off. Steven looked back and saw Mordecai and Gumball smiling and nodding from the car.

Later, they were at another meeting spot in a parking garage at an airport. Marco and Mabel were waiting there with a van.

Steven: "Thanks for coming back, Marco. I know it might not have been easy."

Marco: "It's better than just sitting at home."

Steven: "What about our new guy?"

Marco: "He's been sleeping since we picked him up, but over all, he's fine."

Marco opened the back of the truck and inside was a brown raccoon, who quickly woke up, walking on two legs.

Raccoon: "What is this place? Mordecai?"

Mordecai: "'Sup Rigby?"

Steven: "Thanks for coming to join us, Rigby. They fill you in?"

Rigby: "Something about 'psycho assassins?'"

Steven: "We're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

Rigby: "Saving the world is more important."

Mabel: "I still need to show you the suit."

Mabel pulled a suit out of the back of the van. It was a jumpsuit with two flashlights attached to its arms, pointing towards it. A crystal was attached to the light of each one.

Mabel: "My brother was working on this, before he...It's a suit that can make you grow or shrink."

Rigby: "Sweet!"

Mabel: "Hitting the buttons on each hand makes you grow or shrink. Left hand makes you grow and right hand makes you shrink."

The alarms started blaring at the airport.

Mordecai: "They're evacuating dude. I think Finn's team is coming in."

Steven: "Let's suit up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steven walked out into the loading area of the airport, finding a helicopter, running towards it. An em device shot onto it, disabling it. The shooter was revealed to be Finn. His exoskeleton system was fully activated, creating an armor that allowed him to fly, shoot energy blasts from his hands, and use other weapons. Bobert flew down with him and they both landed.

Finn: "Hey Steven. Like the new armor?"

Steven: "Finn. You need to listen to me. That doctor that interrogated Gumball, was behind all of this."

Skips leapt over a piece of machinery and landed at Steven's side.

Skips: "Steven."

Steven: "Skips."

Finn: "They only gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help me out?"

Steven: "You're after the wrong guy."

Finn: "You're judgement is off. Your friend attacked innocent people yesterday."

Steven: "And there are five more soldiers stronger than him. I can't let the doctor find them first. I can't."

Star: "Steven."

Star walked in behind him, armed with her wand.

Star: "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this?"

Steven remained silent.

Finn: "Alright. I've run out of patience. Black, white and green!"

A green vine wrapped around Steven's shield, and a plant monster yanked it away, transformed into a short green monster that spat goo over Steven's hand, and turned into Ben, sticking a superhero landing with Steven's shield in hand.

Finn: "Nice job, Ben!"

Ben: "Thanks. Landing was a little tricky with the master control back, but beyond that, everything is perfect."

Finn: "Don't need a whole monologue. Just..."

Ben: "Hey, everyone."

Finn: "Good job."

Steven: "You've been busy."

Finn: "And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Marco, trying to take Mabel out of safety. I'm trying to keep you from tearing us apart."

Steven: "Then why'd you sign?"

Finn: "That's it. Turn over Gumball and come with us now, or a squad of soldiers won't be so nice! Come on man."

Mordecai contacted Steven via earpiece.

Mordecai: "We found it. A quinjet in hangar five. North runway."

Steven held his goo'd hands up, and Mabel telekinetically threw a flat, sharp rock and cut through the goo. Finn looked back where the rock came from.

Steven: "Alright, Rigby. Let's see what you got."

Rigby was inside Steven's shield, shrunk down. He rapidly grew, flip kicking Ben in the face, and landing next to Steven, taking the shield with him.

Steven: "Nice!"

Rigby: "I believe this is yours."

Rigby handed Steven the shield.

Finn: "I got two in the parking deck. Mabel and Marco. I'm going after them. Bobert, Skips, Star. You want to take these two?"

Bobert: "Two in the terminal. Gumball and Mordecai."

Finn: "Ben. Go after those two."

Ben: "Ok. Copy that."

Ben turned into WildVine, grappling up to the terminal with stretched vine arms. Steven threw a shield that knocked down Bobert, grabbed it and hit Skips with the shield.

Skips: "Stand down, Steven. Not gonna ask again."

Skips struck Steven with multiple punches that he blocked with the shield.

Rigby was about to fight Star.

Rigby: "Look. I don't want to hurt you."

Star: "I wouldn't worry about it."

Star kicked him in the leg, then in the chest, then grabbed his arm holding him in an armlock. He shrunk down and flipped her over. She hit the ground and did a magic shock that sent him into a metal wall.

Ben turned into WildMutt as he landed on the glass window of the terminal. He ran across following Gumball and Mordecai.

Gumball: "What is that thing?"

Mordecai: "Everyone's got a thing now."

Ben turned into WildVine, jumped away, grabbed onto the glass wall, and threw himself forwards, turning into FourArms, kicking through the glass, kicking away Mordecai then turning to Gumball to catch his punch.

Ben: "You got a serious punch. That's awesome, dude."

Mordecai recovered and grabbed Ben, flying him upwards.

Ben: "You have the right to remain silent!"

He turned into Stinkfly and slipped out of Mordecai's grip.

Finn flew over Marco and Mabel, who were now out in the open. He fired multiple missiles from his shoulders, exploding right in front of them to stop them.

Skips was swinging many punches that Steven dodged, blocked and evaded. Bobert's hand turned into an electric charged baton.

Bobert: "Apologies captain, but this will not be comfortable."

Skips connected an attack that floored Steven as Bobert flew over with his stun baton, striking at Steven, which he blocked.

Finn flew in front of Marco and Mabel, with the parking garage behind him.

Finn: "I think you hurt Beemo's feelings."

Mabel: "Why did you lock me in my room?"

Finn: "That's an exaggeration, and I did it to protect you. Hey Marco. Get tired of having nothing to do?"

Marco: "I guess there's more excitement when something's trying to attack you. Like that."

Finn looked behind him, and found multiple cars flying out of the parking garage, being pulled out by Mabel. They soon connected, crushing him under their weight, but the armor kept him safe.

NEPTR: "Multiple bruises detected."

Finn: "I detected that too."

Ben was still fighting Mordecai and Gumball. He was chasing after Mordecai as Stinkfly. He landed on a pillar near the roof. He looked back and saw a piece of rubble flying at him.

Ben: "Oh God."

He ducked back, turning into Fourarms, grabbing it

Ben: "Hey, buddy. I think you lost this!"

He tossed it back at Gumball. Gumball barely dodged it.

Mordecai came and kicked him off the pillar. He turned into Grey Matter to escape his hold, then Stinkfly to get behind him, then Upchuk to spit a goop shot into his flight pack. He crashed into the floor and landed near a railing, that he got goo'd to by Ben.

Mordecai: "What is this stuff?"

Ben: "Just a little trademark goo, courtesy of Upchuk."

He turned into Diamondhead and ran up to him. Gumball ran from the side and tried to cover him, but Diamonhead's strength knocked them both off, throwing them on the ground of the floor below. He glued Mordecai's hands in a position where they were wrapped around his body, and goo'd Gumball's hands to the floor.

Ben: "Look. I'd love to keep this up, but I really want to impress Finn, so. Sorry."

Mordecai launched a drone from his backpack using a wrist device, and it latched a rope on Ben's wrist and threw him out the window throwing him outside, before returning to him.

Gumball: "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Mordecai: "I hate you."

Bobert flew at Steven with the stun baton. Steven jumped to the side to dodge it flipped over, kicking Bobert into the ground. The stun baton shattered from his tumble. Skips tried to attack him, but Steven kicked him to the side.

Rigby: "Hey Steven! I found a new feature with the suit!"

Rigby threw a shrunken down truck to Steven.

Rigby: "Throw it in the air, now!"

Steven threw it in the air, and Rigby shined one of the lights on it, growing it to normal size. It landed on Bobert and exploded.

Rigby: "Aw man. I thought it was a water truck. Sorry."

The two ran. Finn landed next to the floored Star and helped her up.

Bobert: "Now I am angry!"

Star: "Is this the plan?"

Finn: "My plan was to go easy on them. Want to switch it up?"

Marco and Mabel ran out.

Marco: "There's our ride!"

Marco pointed out the jet.

Steven, Rigby, Gumball and Mordecai joined with them.

Steven: "Come on!"

All six of them ran for the jet. Suddenly a big beam of energy swept in front of them, stopping them. It was Beemo flying above.

Beemo: "Steven Universe. I know that you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

Ben and Bobert landed next to each other while Ben was in human form. Star ran up next to them, Finn landed next to her, and Skips jumped and landed next to him. Both teams were lined up.

On Team Finn was Bobert, Ben 10, Beemo, Star Butterfly, Finn the human, and Skips.

On Team Steven was Mordecai, Rigby, Marco Diaz, Mabel Pines, Steven Universe and Gumball Waterson.

Mordecai: "What do we do?"

Steven: "We fight."

Star: "This is going to end well."

Finn's team started walking towards Steven's team and Steven's team started walking towards Finn's team. Then Steven's team started jogging towards Finn's team.

Ben: "They're not stopping."

Finn: "Neither are we."

Finn, Bobert, and Beemo activated their flight jets, Star and Ben ran at full speed, and Skips began skipping at full speed. Steven, Marco, Gumball, and Rigby ran at full speed, Mordecai activated his flight pack, and Mabel used her powers for a powerful jump.

Both teams charged at each other at full speeds, getting closer and closer until they clashed.

Mordecai and Bobert tackled each other in mid air before Mordecai flew one direction with Bobert firing at him with laser blasts from his single eye.

Star and Rigby started fighting. Rigby shrunk down to attack her from where she couldn't see him, but she managed to connect a kick, returning him to normal size.

Mabel and Ben attacked each other from range. Ben turned into HeatBlast, firing fireballs and Mabel throwing pieces of the ground. They dodged each other's attacks.

Marco threw an electric grenade onto Beemo, shocking him and stunning him.

Skips and Gumball tackled each other.

Finn clashed against Steven's shield. He swung another punch that Steven ducked and countered with his own punch.

Gumball deflected two of Skips strikes then struck him in the stomach.

Steven hit Finn with a punch he blocked, Finn tried to knee him in the stomach, but Steven blocked with his shield. Finn hooked Steven in the face, turning him back, and he used the momentum to elbow Finn. Finn blocked the elbow strike, but couldn't block the coming shield strike. Marco threw a grenade on him that blew him back.

Star threw Rigby over her head and to the ground. Ben was flying over the fight, dodging utility vehicles, cars and grenades being thrown at him by Mabel and Marco.

Gumball and Skips had tackled each other and separated themselves from the fight. Gumball hit Skips with two right crosses and a left uppercut, but Skips quickly recovered.

Star and Marco were clashing. Marco swung a kick Star dodged, then she grappled his arm. He flipped her over turned her around and pinned her to the floor.

Star: "We're still friends right?"

Marco: "Depends on how hard you hit me."

Star threw her leg over the back of his head, threw him over head and when he recovered he saw her foot fly at his face. It suddenly stopped in a red energy pool. Mabel had caught her kick, sending her into a generator, knocking her down.

Mabel: "Sorry. I didn't want you to stop being friends."

Gumball and Skips grabbed each other by the neck.

Gumball: "I didn't set off that bomb."

Skips: "Then why were you running?"

Skips pried Gumball's arm from around his neck. Gumball attacked with the other arm, but Skips caught it, twisting it then back handing Gumball into a wall with the other. When Gumball tried to recover Skips was about to hit him with another punch, but Mabel stopped him right on time, throwing him into a plane.

Ben flew over head as Stinkfly, and Steven threw his shield at him, knocking him to ground. He turned into Diamondhead and landed down in front of him.

Ben: "That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all."

Steven: "Look. There's a lot going on that you don't understand."

Ben: "Finn said you'd say that."

Ben fired multiple shards at Steven. He tried to block the shards, and Ben turned into XLR8, flashing past Steven and tripping him up.

Ben: "He also said to go for your legs."

Steven tried to summon another shield, but Ben turned into WildVine grabbing both his arms. Steven put his arms at his side and did a flip jump, yanking Ben and throwing him across to the other side.

Mordecai was being chased by Finn in the air. Finn was firing energy blasts at him.

Mordecai: "Marco. Can you get him off of me?"

Marco: "You buckled in?"

Marco had opened a collapsable bow and arrow, and Rigby was about to ride a 6-tipped arrow Marco was prepared to fire.

Rigby: "Yeah. I'm good. Marco. Let's go. Let's go."

Marco fired the arrow at Finn. The arrow split into 6 arrows, with Rigby on one of them. The arrows flew past Finn and looped around. Finn started firing energy blasts at the arrows. Rigby jumped off one of the arrows and landed on his arm, sliding under the moving armor pieces into Finn's armor.

Ben turned into Upchuck, shooting a tongue at Steven. Steven grabbed the tongue and yanked Ben closer, smacking him with his shield. Ben jumped up to the top of a tunnel connected to a plane.

Steven: "Did Finn tell you anything else?"

Ben: "That you're wrong. You think you're right. And that makes you dangerous."

Ben turned into Wildmutt, swinging under the tunnel jumping at Steven. Steven kicked Wildmutt in the stomach, causing him to hit a pillar under the tunnel.

Steven: "Guess he had a point."

Steven threw his shield at the pillar again, causing the tunnel to fall on Ben. Ben quickly turned into Fourarms to catch it and hold it together.

Steven: "You got a lot of potential. Where are you from?"

Ben: "Belwood."

Steven: "Beach City."

Steven ran to the main fight.

Marco was evading Finn's blasts.

Marco: "Rigby. Anytime you want to do something would be great!"

Finn's left blaster stopped working.

Finn: "What the...NEPTR?"

NEPTR: "Weapon on left hand disabled."

Finn: "Why?"

Rigby was pulling wires inside Finn's armor.

Rigby: "You need to take this into the shop."

Finn: "Who is that?"

Rigby: "Your...conscience. We haven't talked in a while."

Finn: "Please tell me you have something for this, NEPTR."

NEPTR: "Fire suppression systems activated."

A gust of steam whooshed through his armor, throwing Rigby out of the armor.

Gumball and Steven met up hidden behind some machinery.

Gumball: "We need to move. That doctor is probably in Elmore by now."

Steven: "We gotta draw away the fliers. I'll take Beemo you get to the jet."

Mordecai was being chased by Bobert.

Mordecai: "No! You get to the jet. Both of you."

Bobert flew over Marco and fired at him. Marco jumped away and dodged the shot. Bobert continued his chase of Mordecai.

Mordecai: "The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

Marco: "I hate to admit it, but he's right. If we're gonna win this fight, some of us will need to lose it."

Mordecai: "This isn't the real fight, Steven."

Steven: "What's the plan, then?"

Marco: "How about a diversion?"

Rigby: "I got something. It's big, but it'll buy you time and cover."

Steven: "You sure about this?"

Rigby: "How bad can it be? I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss!"

Rigby jumped off the bridge and managed to catch onto Bobert's leg. He prepared himself, closed his eyes, and pressed the grow button. He suddenly expanded rapidly in his size, until he was gigantic.

Ben: "Holy SHIT!"

Rigby chuckled to himself, holding Bobert from flying away.

Steven: "That's definitely big."

Mordecai: "Nice job, Rigby!"

Finn: "Give me back my Bobert!"

Mordecai tackled Steven in the air. Rigby threw Bobert away.

Ben: "I got him!"

Ben turned into Stinkfly to catch Bobert.

Rigby picked up a bus and threw it at the two of them. Beemo flew in front of them and blocked the bus by increasing his density, breaking it in half. Rigby then pulled a plane wing off and swung it at Finn. Finn dodged the wing. And flew after Mordecai.

Finn: "Ok. Anyone on our side hiding any fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose? I'm open to anything."

Mordecai fired his drone into Finn's face, knocking Finn down. Skips tried to run after Steven and Gumball, but was stopped Rigby.

Rigby: "Sorry, Skips. I hate to do this to you."

Rigby kicked at Skips, but Skips dodged it, flooring him. Rigby reached down for Skips, until he took some laser blasts to the chest. His size made them not be as damaging. Ben flew over as Stinkfly and turned into Cannonbolt, tucking into a ball and crashing into Rigby's face.

Marco was firing arrows from his bow at Skips. Skips dodged the arrows.

Marco: "We haven't met yet."

Marco pulled out a retracting bo staff.

Marco: "I'm Marco."

Skips: "Nice to meet you."

Marco attacked Skips with his bo staff. Skips blocked and dodged the strikes punching back with strikes that Marco blocked and dodged.

Bobert activated a sonic cannon at Rigby, but got knocked out of the sky.

Bobert: "Initiating ballistics mode!"

Bobert's hands, shoulders, and chest spawned powerful laser cannons and missile launchers. Rigby swung an entire trailer at him. Bobert unleashed his weaponry, destroying the truck before flying out of the way of Rigby's coming stomp. Bobert tried to fly after Gumball and Steven, while Ben turned into Upgrade, sloshing his gooey body over Rigby. Bobert was about to catch the two, but Mabel threw pieces of rubble and a truck at him, stopping him. Upgrade sloshed over Rigby's face. Rigby yanked him off and threw him. Beemo flew by and crashed into Rigby's chest. When Rigby stumbled back, Beemo found Steven and Gumball running to the jet.

Skips punched through Marco's staff and knocked him back, running to Gumball and Steven.

Beemo phased through Rigby's stomach.

Rigby: "Something just flew in me!"

Beemo appeared on the other side of him, firing a beam at the base of an airport tower, to block Steven and Gumball's path. Mabel used her powers to stop it and allow them to run through. Bobert flew behind her, and fired his sonic cannon, stunning her and causing her to drop the tower. Steven and Gumball managed to make it past the tower before it fell. Star was right in front of the ship.

Star: "You're not gonna stop?"

Steven: "You know I can't."

Star: "I'm gonna regret this."

Star aimed her wand, and fired a shock blast...at Skips, who was behind Steven and Gumball.

Star: "Go now."

Steven: "Thank you, Star."

Gumball and Steven ran up to the jet, while Star continuously held Skips at bay with repeated shock attacks.

Ben, Finn, and Bobert were still fighting the massive Rigby.

Ben: "Guys. I got an idea. On my signal, go high!"

Ben turned into Stinkfly flying around Rigby's legs, shooting a stream of slime to stick his legs together.

Ben: "Go!"

Finn and Bobert flew upwards, locked their fists and unleashed a double uppercut to Rigby's face, knocking him down.

Ben: "Timber! That was awesome!"

Rigby smacked Ben out of the air as he fell down, crashing through some crates then reverting to human form.

Rigby crashed into the ground, then returned to normal size.

Rigby: "Anyone have any orange slices?"

Finn flew next to Ben to see if he was ok.

Finn: "Ben. You alright?"

Ben looked up and tried to fight him, but saw it was Finn and stopped.

Ben: "Hey man."

Finn: "Hey. You're done."

Ben: "What?"

Finn: "You're out of power. You're going home when I get them. You're done."

Finn flew off.

Ben: "Ah. Wait. I'm not done. I'm not done. I'm not...ok I'm done."

Ben fell back to rest his exhausted body.

Gumball and Steven fired the gun of the ship, destroying rubble in their launch path. Star was still holding Skips at bay with electric shocks. Before he could get to the ship, it took off and flew away. Skips looked at Star.

Star: "What? I said I'd help find them. Not catch them. There's a difference."

Beemo flew down to help the stunned Mabel.

Beemo: "Sorry."

Mabel: "Me too."

Bobert and Finn were chasing after Steven and Gumball. Mordecai was in pursuit of both.

Bobert: "Beemo. Target on my six 'o clock. Target thrusters."

Beemo aimed his weapon at Mordecai from where he was sitting.

Mabel: "No!"

Mabel forced the gun slightly upwards before it fired. Mordecai saw the coming shot and ducked down to dodge it. Bobert took the shot across his chest, shutting him down.

Finn: "Bobert?"

Bobert fell down to the ground thousands of feet below. Mordecai followed to try to catch him with Finn.

Finn: "Bob?!"

Bobert hit the ground at full force. Finn landed next to him to see to him.

Finn: "NEPTR. What do you got?"

NEPTR: "Slight electric pulse detected. Hardrive still functioning. He's alive."

Mordecai landed down next to them.

Mordecai: "I'm sorry."

Finn responded by blasting him back, knocking him out. Beemo landed next to them.

Beemo: "Oh no. What have I done?"

Finn: "Not your fault."

Finn looked on to the quinjet as it flew away with Steven and Gumball in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zemo was in a phone booth in Elmore. He called the hotel he stayed in many days earlier.

Zemo: "Room service. Bacon and coffee. You know how I like it. Thank you."

In Zemo's hotel room, the room service lady entered his room, and found a dead man in his bath tub.

Steven and Gumball were in the jet flying to Elmore.

Steven: "Get ready. We're crossing the dimension barrier."

A pulse wave flashed through the ship, and they found themselves in Elmore.

Gumball: "Steven. Your friends. What's going to happen to them?"

Steven: "They'll be fine. They're just gonna be put in a prison. That's it."

Gumball: "I don't know if I'm worth all this."

Steven: "You are. There's a lot at stake here. It's worth the risk."

Finn was at the team's HQ. Bobert was being analyzed. Later, Finn and Star were talking outside the analysis room.

Finn: "They say his body is broken beyond repair, and he's gonna need an entirely new one. Why'd you let them go? We almost had them."

Star: "If we didn't pull back, Bobert would've been a best case scenario. We play'd this wrong."

Finn: "We didn't. We almost got them, and you ruined that."

Star: "Can you not let go of your ego for one second, and listen?!"

Finn: "Skips told the UDC what you did so, they're coming for you."

Star: "I'm not the only one who needs to watch their back."

Star walked away. Finn got an alert on his device that he used at Ben's home.

Finn: "NEPTR. What is this?"

NEPTR: "Priority upload from Townsville police."

Finn: "Start up the helicopter."

Finn was on a helicopter flying over the ocean.

Finn: "What happened?"

NEPTR: "When Gumball was captured, Doctor Theodore Broussard was dispatched to interview him. He was met by this man. The doctor who actually interrogated Gumball. His name is Helmut Zemo, head of an elite death squad. The real Doctor Theodore Broussard was found dead in a hotel bathroom, along with a facial prosthesis matching the appearance of Gumball Waterson."

Finn: "No way. They were right. Send this to Ford."

NEPTR: "Already done."

The helicopter flew over lights in the ocean. The lights rose out of the ocean, revealed to be a super prison. Finn landed on the helipad that rose out and retracted into the prison. Ford was waiting with a squad of soldiers.

Finn: "Ford. Did you get the video?"

Ford: "I don't want to hear what you have to say after that mess in Leipzig."

Finn: "Fine. Can you let me talk to the prisoners?"

Finn walked into the central holding facility. Marco, Mordecai, Mabel, and Rigby were held in separate cells.

Marco: "Look everyone! It's Finn. He pretends to be your friend, backstabs you, and throws you in a place for psychopaths."

Finn: "Give me a break Marco. I never thought they'd put you here. But you should've thought about this before you chose the wrong side."

Marco: "Watch your back. Chances are he's gonna break it."

Finn walked to Mordecai's cell.

Mordecai: "What do you want, dude?"

Finn: "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mordecai revealed his face, and revealed that his face was bruised by the energy blast.

Mordecai: "Nope."

Finn: "Where did Steven and Gumball go?"

Mordecai: "I'm not telling you."

Finn pressed a button on his device.

Finn: "Well, now you can, because I just knocked out the mikes on the camera. We've got 45 seconds before they come back. This..."

Finn pulled up an image of the dead Theodore.

Finn: "...Is the guy whose supposed to interrogate Gumball. Instead he got a guy whose about to wake up an army of super soldiers. He needs all the help he can get."

Mordecai: "Go alone. As a friend. And I'll tell you."

Finn: "Done."

Finn was walking to the helicopter.

Ford: "Where's Steven? Did he tell you? The audio on the camera went out."

Finn: "Nope. I'm heading back to the compound to figure it out."

Finn got in the helicopter taking him out of the raft. Floating over the ocean, he activated his exosuit. He jumped out of the helicopter and flew outwards, preparing to give Steven and Gumball all the help he could.


End file.
